Cura para el insomnio
by Pitukel
Summary: Hinata preocupada por el transtorno de sueño de Gaara decide ir a Konoha para pedir consejos y explicaciones de la mismisima Tsunade. Viendo los muchos años que el pelirrojo ha estado sin pegar ojo le redacta una lista con una serie de consejos que debe segir a raja tabla sumada a una posdata un tanto...especial. ¿Consegirá Hinata hacer dormir a Gaara?


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**- OoC **

** -Crack**

** -PwP**

** -UST**

** -Lemon**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El insomnio como mucha gente cree no es una enfermedad si no un mal habito conocido como el trastorno del sueño más común y conocido.

Aunque el insomnio suele referirse a la dificultan de conciliar el sueño, la verdad es que la dificultad para dormir posee diversas maneras:

Dificultad para conciliar el sueño al acostarse ( Insomnio inicial y más común de todos)

Despertarse frecuentemente durante el transcurso de la noche (Insomnio intermedio)

Despertarse muy temprano al nuevo día, antes de la hora deseada (Insomnio terminal)

Todo esto impide la recuperación total que el cuerpo necesita durante el descanso nocturno, el desgaste energético puede ocasionar somnolencia, concentración baja o nula para sentirse activo día a día.

Varios son los causantes de este trastorno de sueño. Factores como por ejemplo el estrés, la elevada activación del organismo o la depresión.

Es frecuente la prescripción de fármacos para el tratamiento de corto plazo para el insomnio. No obstante los fármacos no constituye una buena solución adecuada a medio y largo plazo y son preferibles otras técnicas como la terapia conductual como cognitivo-conductual. Un asunto importante en este trastorno es instruir al paciente acerca de los principios de la profilaxis.

Algunas de las pautas profilácticas más conocidas sobre todo para aquellos que tienen predisposición a las dificultades para conciliar el sueño son:

- La cafeína: Puesto que es un estimulante del sistema nervioso y se debe eliminar su consumo entre 4-6 horas antes de acostarse (Dentro de ese lapsus de tiempo aun sigue habiendo restos de cafeína en la sangre y en algunas personas más susceptibles siguen padeciendo de insomnio, ansiedad, intranquilidad y nerviosismo)

- La nicotina: También es un estimulante para el sistema nervioso y suele provocar adicción.

- El alcohol: es un depresor del sistema nervioso, si es cierto que ayuda a conciliar el sueño, pero provoca despertares a lo largo de la noche y produce adicción.

- Una comida ligera facilita el sueño, en cambio una comida copiosa en las horas cercanas al sueño puede hacer que este sea ligero. Tampoco se debe de ir con hambre a la cama.

- No hacer ejercicio vigoroso en las 3-4 horas previas al sueño, pues el sistema nervioso se activa y se pierde la sensación de somnolencia, el ejercicio regular por las tardes ayuda a que el sueño en la noche sea más profundo; en cambio el ejercicio matinal no tiene efecto sobre el sueño.

- Eliminar ruido, luz y temperaturas extremas durante el periodo de sueño, se puede utilizar tapones para los oídos, ruidos tenues y suaves de fondo como el ventilador, las persianas bajadas dejando la habitación con el nivel de oscuridad predilecto.

- Acostarse y levantarse siempre que sea posible a la misma hora todos los días

- No estar pendiente de la hora. Elimine cualquier despertador con ruidos en las manillas y que no brillen en la oscuridad y darle la vuelta para no sentirse tentado de observar la hora.

- Evitar la aparición de insectos como las chinches y los mosquitos, no solo perturban el sueño, si no que también trasmiten enfermedades.

- La cama es solo para dormir, se debe de evitar realizar cualquier otra cosa que no sea dormir en ella.

- Establecer un hábito rutinario antes de irse a la cama como por ejemplo: lavarse los dientes, preparar la ropa del día siguiente, leer un poco, ponerse el pijama, etc.

- Acostarse solamente cuando se tenga sueño, si se esta en la cama y se desvela, volver a levantarse hasta que el sueño aparezca de nuevo.

- Evitar las preocupaciones en la cama. Preocúpate por el día, la noche es para descansar.

Por supuesto también existen diversas clasificaciones del insomnio, según la duración del trastorno y la gravedad con la que se presente:

- Insomnio transitorio o agudo (dura menos de 4 semanas). El insomnio a corto plazo o subagudo (más de 4 semana, pero menos de 3-6 meses) y el insomnio a largo plazo o crónico (más de 3-6 meses).

- En función de su severidad, se distingue entre insomnio ligero, con que existe un mínimo deterioro de la calidad de vida, el moderado que se da cada noche y en el que empiezan diversos signos del deterioro de la calidad de vida como irritabilidad, ansiedad, fatiga y el severo o grave en el que los síntomas sufren con mayor intensidad y por tanto la vida se ve afectada.

- Por los horarios, distinción entre el insomnio inicial o de conciliación (dificultades leves o graves para conciliar en el sueño al acostarse), el intermedio o de mantenimiento del sueño (la persona se despierta repetidas veces durante la noche (y el terminal o final del sueño o despertar precoz (despertarse antes de la hora planeada).

Todas ellas tienen en común múltiples causas para no dejar al cuerpo descansar.

- Situaciones generadas de estrés temporal o crónico, debido a problemas o preocupaciones laborales, familiares, económicas, sexuales, etc.

- Condición física del espacio en el que se descansa.

- Hábitos irregulares del sueño (Cambios frecuentes en la hora de irse a descansar o levantarse).

- Malos hábitos alimenticios (cenas pesadas o irse con hambre).

- Consumo de sustancias excitantes del sistema nervioso (té, café, alcohol, bebidas con cafeína, tabaco y todo aquello que provoque dependencia física).

- Tras intervenciones quirúrgicas que viene acompañadas de dolor que provocan la dificultad de conciliar el sueño.

- Efectos secundarios de medicamentos.

- Trastorno de estrés post-traumático.

- Congestión nasal.

- Necesidad de ir baño.

- Estado de ansiedad excesiva.

El descanso es fundamental para el organismo, el sueño es una medida restauradora para el cuerpo: es esencial para la conservación de energía y termorregulación, es en general para poder ser capaces de tener buen grado de vigilancia y atención durante el día. De lo contrario la carencia del mismo puede traer consecuencias como:

- Depresión.

- Dificultades de concentración.

- Somnolencia diurna.

- Cansancio constante.

- Accidentes laborales.

- Irritabilidad.

- Dificultades de memorización.

- Desorientación espacial.

Una vez que Tsunade terminó de explicarle detalladamente el insomnio y todo lo que ello conlleve, tanto en causas por la aparición como problemas que trae consigo, dejó caer su espalda pesadamente en su silla.

Tras respirar profundamente un par de grandes bocanadas de aire para normalizarse, sacó de un compartimento secreto en su escritorio una gran botella de sake.

Había estado durante más de una hora hablando sobre y explicando el insomnio, se dijo a si misma que se merecía una buena recompensa ¿Y que mejor recompensa que una deliciosa y estupenda copa de su dulce sake? Además aprovechando que su mano derecha y sombra Shizune no estaba para reprenderla bebería a sus anchas.

Quitó el corcho de la botella y vertió un poco del líquido en un vaso, el cual bebió sin chistar en unos segundos del tirón. Se sintió condenadamente bien al sentir en licor bajando por su garganta.

-Que maravilla, el sake es sin duda una bendición. – Se sirvió un par de copas más. -¿Estas segura de que no quieres una copa?

-¿Eh? Oh no, no gracias yo no bebo, aun no tengo edad para eso.

-Oh vamos, no se lo diré a nadie. –Insistió en compartir su felicidad con la chica frente a ella.

-No de verdad, se lo agradezco pero no me apetece, además tiene mucho alcohol, me emborracharía con la primera copa.

-Ummm… cierto querida, si encima tu chico te ve ebria vendría a reclamarme a mí la primera por hacerte beber. – Vio a la muchacha bajar la cabeza con el rostro entristecido cuando nombró a su chico, no pudo menos que preocuparse por esa reacción. –Hinata cariño, ¿Estas bien? ¿He dicho algo que te ha sentado mal?

La nombrada levantó la cabeza y negó despacio.

-Es solo que… después de decirme todo lo anterior sobre el insomnio me ha dejado realmente preocupada… no quiero que él sufra nada de lo que me has dicho antes. No, no podría soportarlo.

-Hinata mi niña, mírame. –La miró a los ojos. –No te preocupes, si que es peligroso ese trastorno, pero como te he dicho antes, si él te ve preocupada puede recaerle estrés, ten en cuanta que después de sus arduas jornadas laborales solo quiere llegar a casa y verte a ti, si lo recibes con un rostro decaído y no con tus dulces, cariñosas y reconfortantes sonrisas puede entristecerse él también.

-Lo se, pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme por su salud, trabaja muchísimo y nunca duerme, cada día que pasa y lo veo marcharse a la oficina pienso ¿Se desmayara hoy?

-¿Hinata? Por curiosidad ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin dormir?

-¿Gaara? Pues aunque ya no tenga a Shukaku sigue sin poder dormir pues son muchos años acostumbrados a eso.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que desde que nació no ha dormido nada hasta su edad actual? –Hinata le asintió sin saber el porque la Hokage tenia en el rostro una expresión de incredulidad –Veinte años sin dormir, eso es… es imposible… démosle gracias a que al haber sido portador de un Biju tenga tanta resistencia en el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué lo dice Tsunade-sama?

-Porque si fuera una persona normal ya habría fallecido hace años.

-¡¿Fa…fallecido?! ¿Gaara podría haber muerto? ¡Oh Dios no! ¡Podría morir de nuevo! –Se le aguaron los ojos en cuestión de segundos y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras comenzaba a sollozar. – No, cualquier cosa menos eso.

Tsunade se impresionó al ver esa reacción de la peliazul, se enterneció al ver el inmenso cariño que tenia hacia el Kazekage de la Arena. Se recordaba ella misma en sus años mozos cuando estaba perdidamente enamorada de Dan.

-_Que bonito es ver el amor que se profesan las parejas jóvenes, el mocoso pelirrojo ha tenido muchísima suerte por poder encontrar a alguien como lo es Hinata. –_Posó su mano en uno de los hombros de la Hyuuga para calmarla y llamar un poco su atención. Cuando pudo verle bien el rostro le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y le colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas. –Hinata cariño, no llores por favor. Si te tranquilizas podremos hablar bien, sin interrupciones.

-Lo siento, no se que me ha pasado para reaccionar así.

-¿No lo sabes? Hinata has reaccionado así por el amor que le tienes y el miedo que posees de perderlo. La próxima vez que lo vea le diré lo afortunado que es por tenerte a su lado y mimarle tanto. –Hinata se sonrojó y rió de manera nerviosa. – Pero pongámonos serias Hinata, por lo que se de insomnio he podido ver por lo que me has contado que Gaara padece de dificultad para conciliar el sueño al acostarse y padece de insomnio crónico, como dije antes si no se a muerto aun y no le ha dado nada es por la resistencia que le ha dado portar al Ichibi*, pero eso no quita que no pueda darle algo ahora. Te daré unos cuantos consejos para ayudarle a dormir que te escribiré en una hoja, cuando estés en Suna la leerás con detenimiento y actuaras acorde con lo que ponga ¿Alguna duda?

-Ninguna Tsunade-sama.

-Bien, cúmplelo todo y si quieres puedes intentar probar… -Se quedó un momento callada y se puso roja. – La posdata que te dejaré en la hoja.

Tras una media hora después, cuando la Hokage terminó de escribirle las recomendaciones y guardándolas en un sobre al mismo tiempo que vaciaba su ya cuarta botella de sake y seguía impoluta de levantó de la silla.

Era sorprendente el alcohol que Tsunade era capaz de ingerir sin emborracharse, no como lo era Gai-semsei que al igual que Lee con una mísera gota ya estaban borrachos y por si fuera poco agresivos a su manera.

Antes de regresar a Sunagakure pasó por el campo de entrenamiento para despedirse de sus amigos, los cuales Kiba y Akamaru se abalanzaron sobre ella a lágrima viva por su partida y Shino que le dio un escueto pero no obstante abrazo de hermano deseándole un buen viaje y por la mansión Hyuuga para despedirse de su familia.

Compró provisiones para los dos días que le esperaba de caminata y noches en la intemperie. Normalmente no solía ir sola a Konoha, no porque no quisiera sino porque Gaara no dejaba que su reina fuera sola por ahí si era fuera de Suna, en su mayoría siempre era acompañada por Temari y Kankuro ya que a él no le dejaban salir de la oficina salvo para ir a su casa a descansar por la noche.

Cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer armó la tienda de campaña, eso si, siempre con los cinco sentidos alertas por una posible emboscada.

Al iluminarse la tienda de acampada con los primeros rayos solares del amanecer la despertaron del ligero sueño, se levantó dispuesta a prepararse el desayuno y emprender de nuevo el camino.

El día siguiente paso exactamente igual, decidió pasar la noche entre la frontera del País del Viento y el País del Fuego pues no se recomendaba dormir en el desierto por sus frías y gélidas noches y los muchos bandidos que al anochecer buscaban a algún incauto que pisara por sus territorios.

Cuando era alrededor del medio día divisó la frontera de la aldea. Suspiró aliviada al verla, ya estaba prácticamente en casa.

Unos Ninjas en la entrada se inclinaron ante ella y la saludaron.

-Bienvenida a casa mi señora, el Kazekage estará feliz de volveros a ver.

-Cierto, ayer pregunto varias veces por usted Hyuuga-san.

Se sonrojó por la cortesía con la que todos la trataban, tanto civiles como gennins, chunnins y ambus solo por el hecho de y siendo conocida por todo el mundo ahí al ser la novia del Kazekage, por ahora claro.

Últimamente el pelirrojo tenia la extraña manía de tocarle y mirarle mucho los dedos de las manos, como si estuviera tomándole medidas.

Cuando le preguntaba a Temari algo sobre el tema esta se reía como una colegiala llevándose las manos a las mejillas y se sonrojaba. Si le preguntaba en cambio a Kankuro se reía entre dientes y le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente mientras la abrazaba.

Aunque alguna que otra vez los vio soltar una disimulada lagrima.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus pensamientos se dirigió a "su" casa. Gaara insistió que ya que tenían una relación madura y todo eso y ya que llegaban cuatro años como pareja quería que los dos vivieran juntos y **solos** con énfasis en lo último. Sus hermanos vivían a un par de calles de ellos.

Abrió la puerta de la casa con sus llaves y como siempre se encontró sola sin nadie para recibirla.

Suspiró por lo bajo para seguidamente cerrar la puerta y subir al piso de arriba, le apetecía un buen y reconfortante baño.

Mientras llenaba la bañera de agua tibia, pues ya no tenían que preocuparse de la falta de agua, ya que ella tuvo la idea de que alguien que usara técnicas de agua llenara los bidones de suministro de la aldea y crearan nuevos para vivir con más comodidad.

Se desvistió y se metió en el agua.

-Que delicia es esto. –Sumergió la cabeza y la sacó lentamente echando su larga cabellera hacia atrás. – Ya que estoy en casa puedo leer lo que me ha escrito Tsunade-sama.

Tomó su mochila que estaba junto a la bañera y sacó el sobre tras secarse correctamente las manos, sacó los dos brazos por el borde de la bañera sin riesgo de mojar la hoja.

**Métodos para intentar curar el insomnio:**

**Búscale un día de descanso permanente (Domingo por ejemplo aunque es obligatorio para todos los trabajadores y las horas del almuerzo, si es posible de media hora cada una).**

**Elimínale toda la cafeína que puedas de su dieta hasta que su insomnio este curado por completo, se que Gaara no fuma ni bebe así que por eso no hay problema.**

**Cenas ligeras, nada de comidas pesadas que puedan producirle ardor (Un baso de leche tibia ayuda a dormir).**

**Un pijama cómodo que permita bien la movilidad del cuerpo si cambia de posturas al dormir.**

**Sabanas suaves al tacto y esponjosas almohadas.**

**Sonidos tenues de fondo (Tu latido de corazón seria bueno y de gran significado).**

**Relájalo con masajes o baños con sales perfumadas.**

**Mímale, eso siempre ayuda a mejorar su humor y estará dispuesto a aceptar dejarse ayudar.**

**Una o dos horas de ejercicio al día que no sea por la noche cansaran su cuerpo.**

**Procura que no tenga problemas de estomago.**

**Para él ya que es novato en esto de dormir con que concilie el sueño unas cinco horas estará bien para empezar.**

**Posdata (Solo si quieres).**

**Sigue todo al pie de la letra, no te saltes nada y mucha suerte.**

**Tsunade.**

Terminó de leer la carta y lo memorizó todo con detalle pero…

-¿Dónde esta la posdata? No esta ni siquiera en el reverso de la hoja. – Resignada fue a guardar de nuevo la hoja en el sobre, pero encontró otro papel en el interior. -¿Y esto?

**Posdata:**

**Se que tal vez esto no sea algo que prefieras hacer, pero hay un estudio que cuenta que hay una cosa que a todo hombre produce somnolencia y duerme sin problema alguno.**

**Y eso es el sexo.**

**Se dice que el orgasmo en el hombre crea una sensación de tal bienestar y confort que los entumecen, tanto esfuerzo requerido en el acto de hacer el amor los deja agotados físicamente pero satisfechos y ello produce somnolencia que termina sumado al cansancio ayudándoles a dormir.**

**Ahora es cuando te digo lo difícil, deja que Gaara te haga el amor cuantas veces quiera de noche, al tener más resistencia ya sabes por haber tenido a Shukaku procura que gaste la mayor energía posible, saca su lado animal y salvaje.**

**Solo en caso de que estés dispuesta a hacer esto y te sientas capaz, al fin y al cabo toda la fuerza que use en la cama recaerá en ti.**

**Muchísima suerte.**

La hoja de papel se escurrió de sus manos sin querer evitarlo. Estaba roja como un tomate y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Volvió a meter la cabeza dentro del agua y se quedó ahí hasta que se le acabó el aire que retenía. Sacó solo la cabeza hasta la nariz para poder respirar, se puso a hacer burbujas con la boca.

-_Sexo, no es la primera vez que lo hemos hecho, claro que no, en verdad deje ser pura y casta al año de empezar a salir con él, me tomó como suya y de hecho cada vez que puede hacemos el amor donde podemos, pero esto es diferente, muy diferente de lo que hacemos… Gaara siempre es suave por mi, nunca es brusco aunque su instinto de guerrero le pida más pasión y fuerza, él nunca lo hace para no dañarme ¿Cómo hacer que se olvide de eso y sacar su animal en celo interior?_

Salió del agua envolviéndose en una mullida toalla turquesa y otra más pequeña en el pelo de color blanco.

En la habitación que los dos compartían, se sentó frente al gran y magnifico tocador que toda mujer desearía tener alguna vez en su vida y que el pelirrojo le regalo cuando cumplieron su tercer año de relación.

Claro que en cuanto los civiles de la tienda de muebles se fueron después de armarlo Gaara decidió que tenían que "estrenarlo" y menuda manera buscó para darle un primer uso al tocador.

Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas al rojo vivo al pensar las cosas para nada santas que hicieron sobre el mueble.

-_Si no lo rompimos fue por pura casualidad… no se de donde sacó Gaara semejantes posturas aquel día._

Negando con la cabeza para despejar tales recuerdos se soltó la toalla de la cabeza para eliminar el exceso de agua con la misma y desenredar seguidamente su larga cabellera.

De uno de los cajones sacó un bote de crema y se lo esparció por la cara y los brazos minuciosamente, su piel era tan blanca que sin esa crema ya estaría quemada y pareciendo un camarón.

De la mesita de noche que había en su lado de la cama, el lado derecho, tomó un conjunto de ropa interior color crema. Asegurando que las cortinas estaban bien echadas se quitó la toalla y se colocó los interiores.

Abriendo el armario para ver su ropa llegó a su nariz el aroma a arena caliente y sándalo que desprendía la ropa del Sabaku no menor que tenía sus prendas en el otro lado.

Como había echado de menos su masculino olor, estaba deseando verlo en persona y notar intensificado ese perfume que impregnaba toda su ropa y que la dejará embriagada como siempre conseguía.

Sacó un yukata de verano en negro que le llagaba a las rodillas y que tenía un corte en el lado izquierdo dejando ver su pierna con una media a medio muslo de rejilla. El estampado eran mariposas en tonos azules como el obi.

Se dejó el pelo suelto como siempre, liso hasta el final de su espalda.

Una vez lista bajó a la planta de abajo para prepararse un pequeño aperitivo y por supuesto un nutritivo almuerzo que le llevaría después a la oficina al pelirrojo. Cuando se disponía a abrir la nevera para coger los ingredientes para la comida el calendario que estaba ahí le llamó la atención.

24 de Junio: Hinata regresa al fin a mí.

-_Gaara ¿Has contado los días que quedaban para verme de nuevo_?**-**Sonrió con amor. –_Al final soy yo la que ha tenido suerte de encontrarte a ti.-_ Miró atentamente otra nota escrita en el calendario que le pareció extraña.

21 de Junio: Ir a ese lugar a por eso y empezar a pensar una manera de decirle a Hinata lo otro.

¿Qué demonios quería decir eso que había escrito? ¿Ir a donde? ¿A porque cosa? ¿Decirle algo a ella? ¿El que es otro? Definitivamente Gaara seguía sorprendiéndola con cosas así muy a menudo, para que negarlo su pelirrojo era raro y inteligible en diversas ocasiones, pero lo quería aun así con todo su ser.

-Lo amo aunque sea un imposible rompecabezas.

Ignorando lo leído excepto lo del día 24 se preparó un sándwich, el cual comió con tranquilidad disfrutando de la calma que ahorra sentía al estar en casa. Cuando terminó se hizo una cola alta de caballo y se puso un delantal para empezar a hacerle un almuerzo al Kazekage.

Cortó con soltura y avidez las verduras mientras en una sartén a parte se estaba haciendo una tortilla y en otra arroz con setas. Mientras en una olla ponía a cocer las verduras decidió hacerle un batido casero con fruta que había traído de su aldea y que en Suna era difícil de conseguir.

Con todo terminado y bien colocada la comida en una caja para bento* salió de casa cerrando con llave tras ella y emprendió una corta caminata a la torre del Kazekage.

Por el camino los aldeanos la saludaban cortésmente mientras algunos niños y niñas se sonrojaban y otros le reían mostrando que alguno que otro tenia un diente caído.

Entró sin ningún problema por la puerta principal, ser la novia del Kazekage tenia sus grandes ventajas, podía ir a cualquier lugar de Suna, el que ella quisiera que por ser la chica, la reina del actual líder de la aldea le concederían al instante el paso, la desventaja en cambio era que pocas veces podía estar con él a solas en casa o de paseo.

Siempre lo tenían confinado en su despacho o en la sala de conferencias, si se llevara allí un colchón, una almohada y un par de mantas se podría decir que vivía en su oficina.

-_Pero hoy va a cambiar eso como me llamo Hinata Hyuuga. _–Con decisión caminó por las escaleras, las interminables escaleras. Cuando llegó al piso superior, donde estaba el despacho del pelirrojo se acercó a la recepción.

-Hola Sari.

-Hinata que bien que has venido, a Kazekage Gaara se alegrará mucho verla de nuevo.

-Gracias, por cierto, ¿Esta en su despacho?

-No, esta en una reunión con el consejo, pero no creo que tarden mucho en acabar, si quieres puedes ir a esperarlo en los asientos de espera que hay allí.

-Bien, gracias de nuevo.

-Cuando quieras, buen día.

Le caía muy bien esa chica, era muy simpática y espontánea, le recordaba mucho a la personalidad de su antiguo amor Naruto y sobre todo le caía de fabula al ver que era una de las pocas chicas de la aldea que no estaba enamorada del pelirrojo si no del hermano de este.

Se sentó en una silla un poco alejada de la puerta para no escuchar nada de lo que se estuviera hablando en esa sala, supondría que seria confidencial y no quería tener problemas con nadie.

Esperando sentada a la espera de que se abriera la puerta cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la pared buscando la manera de pensar como entablar una conversación con el consejo demostrando una confianza que sabia que no tenía.

El consejo era bien conocido por su gran capacidad para imponer respeto e intimidar, por tanto Gaara era el único capaz de poder lidiar con ellos al ser los dos iguales en ese aspecto, pero ¿Y ella que? Solo era una chica que cuando intuía que más de tres pares de ojos la miraban se ponía nerviosa, colorada y cuando la miraba todo el mundo se desmayaba.

¿Seguridad? ¡Por favor! Lo que ella daría por un poco de eso, no poseía apenas seguridad en si misma en su carácter. Dudaba mucho de que el consejo le hiciera algún tipo de caso a sus peticiones.

-.-.-.-.-

Solo había una palabra que estaba enterrada en el fondo de su mente y que quería salir a gritos, y esa palabra sin duda era "¡Hurra!" Claro que su inmutable y estoica personalidad no le permitía gritar a los cuatros vientos eso.

No cuando encima era el Kazekage y debía de mostrar seriedad.

Al fin, después de una larga y aburrida hora y media en esa maldita sala llegaba a su fin. Con un "Hasta la próxima reunión Kazekage-sama" le dieron la estupenda noticia de que podía salir de ahí, levantarse de esa incomoda silla y estirar las piernas.

Pero lo que en verdad necesitaba era una chica menuda, de larga cabellera oscura y dulce sonrisa que hace una semana y poco más se había marchado de viaje a su aldea natal. Cierto es que los primeros días sin ella fueron "pasables", pero a partir del tercero ya la necesitaba otra vez en su vida y es que su orgullo y su reputación no lo dejaban decirlo abiertamente como a otros jóvenes de su edad, no señor, pero aun así reconocía internamente y ante sus hermanos como excepción y a ella obviamente que esta enamorado de la heredera Hyuuga.

-_Irónico. –_Pensó y no para menos, él que siempre dijo que el amor era una basura y te hace débil ante los demás por dejarse dominar por sentimientos afectivos. Que jamás nació para el amor pues nunca fue querido y se amaba solo a si mismo y odiaba a todo ser y cosa viviente en la faz de la tierra, se había enamorado sin darse cuanta y casi traspasando lo cursi de la tímida amiga de Naruto.

Había sido muy extremista en ese aspecto.

Cuando abrió la puerta e ingresó al pasillo tras cerrar tras él, un femenino aroma muy familiar llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Viró la cabeza a su lado izquierdo y se encontró a la persona que echaba en falta esos últimos días y que al parecer ya había regresado. La peliazul le daba la espalda, mirando por una de las pequeñas y redondas ventanas del pasillo con gesto pensativo y una mano en su mentón.

-Hinata.

La aludida dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa voz tan ronca. Se dio media vuelta solo para ver al pelirrojo andando hacia ella.

Mientras ella se acercaba también a él recordó uno de los consejos.

"**Mímale, eso siempre ayuda a mejorar su humor y estará dispuesto a aceptar dejarse ayudar.**

Aumentó un poco los pasos y se abrazó a él rodeándolo con sus brazos y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Gaara al principio se desconcertó, no se esperaba esa iniciativa de parte de ella y sumado a que él no era dado a mostrar afecto en público no creía que habría nada de eso, pero ya que era Hinata quien le daba el abrazo y no su persona no lo rechazó y le devolvió el abrazo. Total el pasillo estaba desierto.

Al verse rodeada por los brazos del pelirrojo despegó su cabeza y se encontró con dos profundos ojos turquesas mirándola con ese rostro inmutable de siempre, pero con un brillo especial en la mirada que le delataba que estaba feliz.

Con ella y sus hermanos era más expresivo, fuera de la familia se volvía retraído, aunque la ojiblanco sabía leerle perfectamente, también sabía que las muestras de cariño fuera de la intimidad del hogar no le gustaban porque lo hacían ver menos intimidante pero no pudo evitarlo. Le había echado mucho de menos y tenia que empezar a poner en marcha las cosas de la lista.

Así que aprovechando que el pelirrojo la miraba y al ser más alto que ella tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

El beso lo sorprendió, no sabia que hacer ahora, bien podía apartarla educadamente y dejar la muestra de cariño para otro momento cuando estuvieran a solas, aunque luego tuviera que disculparse con Hinata porque seguramente le sentaría muy mal que le rechazara, pero no quería que lo vieran menos amenazante al verlo besuqueando y abrazando a su novia por ahí.

Por otro lado la verdad, desde que ella se marchó a su aldea hace nueve días por asuntos que desconocía no había podido "saborearla" en todos sus sentidos y su orgullo le impedía admitirlo pero joder, la extrañaba como nunca.

Así de simple aceptó de buena gana el beso que le daba, aunque solo fueran sus labios sobre los suyos le molestaba un poco, ni corto ni perezoso movió los labios y por inercia las bocas se abrieron dándole profundidad.

La escuchó ahogar un suspiro entre sus labios cuando rozaron sus lenguas, esa fue su perdición.

Cuando le dolía el pecho por falta de aire se separó de ella mordiéndole juguetonamente el labio inferior. Al oír otro suspiro esta vez no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo.

-Gaara… -Respiró hondo para regular su respiración. - ¿No crees que te has pasado?

-Para nada, además, has empezado tú no me culpes por besarte así. – La volvió a besar como antes, esta vez tomándola de las caderas acortando si era posible el poco espacio que había entre ellos. Parecía un animal.

Satisfecho con el segundo beso aun más fogoso que el anterior y ver el estado que dejó a Hinata separó su boca de la de ella.

La Hyuuga apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sentía las piernas de gelatina y si no fuera porque Gaara la tenia abrazada estrechamente a su cuerpo estaría en el suelo, tenia las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos entrecerrados y acuosos, el pelo despeinado en un arrebato sorpresivo del pelirrojo al sujetarla con una mano de la nuca, sus senos se movían de manera hipnotizarte buscando el aire que les faltaba y sus labios estaban ligera y sensualmente hinchados.

Simplemente una imagen irresistible.

Alzó un momento la cabeza para arriba para tomar aire y guardar la imagen de Hinata en su mente hasta que vio la pared de enfrente.

-_Mierda… lo que faltaba. _–Se le había olvidado que la sala del consejo tenia ventanas por todas las paredes, incluso en el pasillo y él como un idiota se había olvidado por completo de eso y había besado a la peliazul como si fuera el fin del mundo y los miembros del consejo los habían visto con todo detalle. –_ Maldito sea el que diseñó el edificio._

_ -_Gaara. –La peliazul le llamó con su voz recuperada. Este le devolvió la mirada al instante. –Tienes los ojos irritados y estas más pálido… ¿Has descansado bien mientras no estaba? –Le acarició la mejilla preocupada.

-No mucho, apenas he ido a casa, solo iba a ducharme o a comer un poco nada más.

Eso era la gota que colma el vaso, ni siquiera se había acostado en la cama para descansar el cuerpo aunque no durmiera, no señor, se había pasado nueve días viviendo literalmente en el despacho.

Una sensación de coraje y fuerza se apoderaron de ella.

-Necesito hablar con el consejo.

El Sabaku no frunció un poco el ceño.

¿Por qué quería ella malgastar saliva hablando con viejos como esos cuando podía gastar su saliva con él en otras cosas mucho más excitantes? No le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola con ellos, vale que algunos estaban casados, con hijos y nietos y un par buidos, pero no se fiaba de ellos. Hinata era una mujer demasiado hermosa y no quería tentar a la suerte.

-¿Para que quieres verlos? –Como siempre demandante.

-Es confidencial. –Sonrió inocentemente.

Esa sonrisa, esa maldita y preciosa sonrisa que siempre lo vencía. Maldijo por lo bajo dándose media vuelta y tomándola de la mano llevándola con él.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar y se asomó para adentro.

-¿Desea algo Kazekage-sama? Pensábamos que tenía algo importante entre manos.

_-Serán los muy…_ -Se estaban burlando en toda su cara de lo que habían visto. – Hinata Hyuuga pide permiso para hablar con ustedes. –Escupió directamente las palabras.

-Estaremos encantados de recibirla cuando ustedes terminen de dialogar.

-_Si, si, reíros mucho,_ _pero se de alguien que al contrario que vosotros esta noche va a echar un buen polvo. –_Ante el pensamiento rió internamente y decidió cortarlos con una buena indirecta. – No os preocupéis, lo que nos queda de dialogo entre Hyuuga y yo lo concluiremos esta noche.

Vio con total y pura satisfacción como se agriaban y fruncían el ceño.

-_¡Ja! ¿Quién se ríe ahora de quien estúpidos?_

Se dio media vuelta para ver a Hinata colorada por las cosas que había escuchado.

-Ya puedes pasar. –Se desplazó a un lado para que pudiera pasar. –Te espero en mi despacho.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se vio al pelirrojo alejarse por el otro lado del pasillo. Al girarse los ancianos la miraban esperando a que hablara.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire recordando el porque estaba ahí.

-Antes de nada buenos días. -Se inclinó con respeto. Los demás asintieron de igual manera respetuosa. –Os estaréis preguntando en primer lugar el motivo por el que he pedido una audición con vosotros. Se que no soy quien para pedir nada, pero exijo unos cambios en el horario laboral del Kazekage.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Pues hoy mismo he llegado de un viaje de Konoha donde le he consultado unas dudas a Hokage-sama, que como todos ustedes ya sabrán es la mejor en lo que a medicina se refiere, por ese motivo le he comentado el horario del Kazekage y su problema con el insomnio y corre el serio peligro de morir con el tiempo si no se busca una solución.

-Kazekage Gaara es poderoso, ha obtenido mucha resistencia gracias al haber sido el portados del Tanuki.

-Si, eso lo se perfectamente, pero ante todo eso es un ser humano no una maquina. Puede que ahora su cuerpo lo aguante, pero algún día llegara a su límite y no pienso quedarme quieta sin hacer nada sabiendo que puedo ayudar.

-Lo sentimos, pero no permitiremos los cambios.

-Muy bien, si algo le pasa le diré a toda la aldea que vosotros sois los culpables, por no hablar de que los hermanos del Kazekage y sus conocidos en la Aldea de la Hoja vendrían a buscar venganza.

-¿Nos amenaza?

-Podéis tomaros lo que he dicho como os venga en gana.

El coraje y el enfado la tenían totalmente convertida en otra persona, en cuanto saliera por la puerta parecería un flan.

-De acuerdo, escucharemos sus ideas.

Sonrió satisfecha.

-Como cualquier trabajador quiero que se le de el Domingo de fiesta, que los Sábados salga más temprano de la oficina, a las nueve o un poquitín más tarde estará bien y por supuesto media hora todos los días para que pueda almorzar y vacaciones, por supuesto se llevará algo de trabajo a casa en este ultimo. –Tomó un pequeño pergamino que estaba junto a la comida que le llevaría al pelirrojo y se los dio. –Todo lo que pido esta escrito en ese pergamino, solo tenéis que firmarlo ustedes y Gaara para que este todo en orden.

-No desistirá hasta que consiga su cometido ¿Cierto? – Hinata negó con la cabeza dando a entender que nada le haría cambiar de opinión. – Esta bien, usted gana… Kazekage-sama tiene mucha suerte de haberos encontrado.

¿Un momento? ¿Acababan de aceptar? Tuvo que controlarse para no ponerse a saltar y a gritar de felicidad allí mismo.

El pergamino pasó por cada uno de los integrantes del consejo, el cual cada uno puso su firma. Una vez el último miembro por firmar se le volvió a entregar el pergamino para que se lo entregara al Kazekage y este lo firmara.

Con una reverencia se despidió y salió de allí rápidamente para correr hasta la oficina.

Estaba inmensamente feliz, apartó a un lado su inseguridad y miedo y pudo hacer frente a más de diez personas sin titubear ni tartamudear, solo por el bienestar de Gaara.

Y hablando del pelirrojo, estaba sentado en su silla firmando papeles y tachando misiones mientras sentía sus ojos arder por tenerlos un poco irritados. Todavía estaba molesto por haber tenido que dejar sola a Hinata con los viejos del consejo, estaba para que negarlo, celoso de un puñado de ancianos.

Para colmo, según él la Hyuuga estaba tardando demasiado y se estaba viendo tentado a salir para ir a buscarla y llevársela con él.

Por suerte tocaron suavemente un par de veces a la puerta.

-Ya estoy aquí, siento si te he hecho esperar mucho.

Se permitió una vez que se cerró la puerta suspirar relajado. Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

-Ven aquí. – Habló con voz autoritaria mientas se echó para atrás en la silla y se dio un par de palmaditas en su regazo para que se sentara en sus rodillas.

Sonrojada le obedeció, se acercó lentamente a él y una vez que estuvo a su lado y dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio el pelirrojo la rodeó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. Automáticamente ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, abrazados mientras Gaara acariciaba su espalda suavemente y Hinata revolvía con sosiego su roja cabellera.

Así estaban bien por ahora, ya tendrían tiempo de manosearse a sus anchas cuando llegaran esa noche a la cama pensaba el pelirrojo con la cabeza recostada en el pecho femenino.

-Gaara.

-¿Hmmm?

-Tienes que firmar una cosa. – Separó al pelirrojo de su abrazo y estiró la mano para tomar el pergamino. –Toma, léelo haber que te parece.

Tomó el rollo entre su mano y la otra, la cual rodeaba la cintura de ella desenrollando el pergamino para enterarse de su contenido, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que entre todas esas líneas estaba escrito su nuevo horario de trabajo y vacaciones.

Tendría parte del Sábado y todo el Domingo entero de descanso en casa para pasarlo con Hinata y media hora todos los días para comer ¿Seria un regalo del consejo por sus muchas horas de trabajo? No, imposible que fuera eso. Esos viejos no sabían que era la amabilidad, claro que no, todavía se acordaba como le obligaron a ir a la oficina cuando estuvo una semana hace un par de meses hasta arriba de fiebre. Con más de 38º y encerrado en su despacho trabajando, la peliazul no supo nada porque estuvo de misión.

Por eso ¿Quién había tenido esa maravillosa idea de darle más tiempo libre?

Vio todas las firmas del consejo y comprendiendo al fin todo, dirigió su mirada a Hinata. Esta le sonrió cariñosamente como siempre.

Ella era la respuesta a su pregunta anterior, que bobo por no descubrirlo antes, solo la ojiblanco podría enfrentarse al consejo de ancianos por él.

-¿Esto ha sido cosa tuya?

-Si. –Rió infantilmente. -¿Te ha molestado que les pidiera esto?

-No, es más me parece maravilloso lo que has hecho. –Acercó la silla a la mesa con ella aun en sus piernas y tomó una pluma con la que firmó el documento. –Listo. –La miro otra vez fijamente, sonrío con arrogancia ante la idea que acababa de pasarle por la cabeza. Con su mano derecha, acaricio la rodilla de Hinata que daba a fuera de su regado, ascendiendo por esta con lentitud, pasado dentro del corto kimono. – Y ahora… ¿Tienes algún plan en mente?

Pilló la indirecta que le estaba dando pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida.

-Claro. –Los ojos del pelirrojo adquirieron un brillo malicioso, intensificó las caricias en sus muslos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo que quería Gaara de ella pero siguió fingiendo que no se enteraba. – Tengo algo especial para ti aquí.

-¿A si? – Estaba empezando a emocionarse, lo sentía en los pantalones que poco a poco empezaban a ejercer presión en su bragueta. La idea de que estuviese de acuerdo con él para al fin profanar el despacho, concretamente su escritorio, su enorme y amplio escritorio lo excitaba.

-Aja… - Quería besarla de nuevo como había echo antes en el pasillo, así que no dudó en acercar su rostro al de ella. - ¡Te he preparado el almuerzo! – A la velocidad del rayo tomó la caja de bento y se la puso en las manos.

El pelirrojo se quedó confuso y perdido, hace apenas unos escasos segundos estaba apunto de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y estando a punto de tumbarla sobre la mesa y quitarle la ropa a mordiscos que cuando se quiso dar cuanta Hinata se había levantado para que pudiera comer cómodo.

-_Adiós sexo inesperado… hola erección insatisfecha… bueno, al menos me compensa que se preocupe así de mí y rezar porque esta noche haya tema. –_Destapó la caja y se encontró con la siempre deliciosa comida de la Hyuuga. –Que buena pinta tiene todo, pediré que me traigan un café para comer.

**Elimínale toda la cafeína que puedas de su dieta hasta que su insomnio este curado por completo, se que Gaara no fuma ni bebe así que por eso no hay problema.**

Recordó de repente la peliazul al escuchar al pelirrojo hablar.

_ -_¡No! –Gaara la miró unos escasos segundos con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa antes de volver a su mueca de siempre. –Es que le consulté a Tsunade-sama sobre la cafeína y no es buena en exceso… y tú bebes como una tres o cuatro tazas al día así que yo para que no te enfermes… -Sacó de dentro de la bolsa donde estaba la comida una taza con tapa para que no se derramara el contenido. –Te he preparado un batido de frutas.

-En Suna es difícil conseguir fruta fresca.

-Me la he traído de Konoha. – Se mantuvieron unos segundos la mirada hasta que Gaara asintió y tomó el zumo dándole un sorbo.

-¿De que es? –Ciertamente estaba delicioso para que negarlo. –Estaba muy rico.

-De fresas, melón y durazno.

-Esta bien, dejare el café por un tiempo si con eso estas más tranquila, eso si, ya que me quitas el café ¿Podrías prepararme zumos así a diario? –Eufórica por las palabras escuchadas no pudo evitar darle un feliz "Todos los que quieras" antes de besarle la mejilla.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Habían pasado dos semanas y no parecía haber cambios en el pelirrojo referente al sueño a pesar de cumplir a raja tabla todos los consejos de la lista que le escribió Tsunade.

Se encargó de comprarle un par de pijamas nuevos bien cómodos para que pudiera descansar, unas cenas ligeras y sabrosas, no por tener que comer lo justo por la noche no iba a darle lujos. Algunas veces mientras él se bañaba con sales de baño o espuma ella entraba al baño y le masajeaba los hombros, pero no conseguía que le entrara somnolencia sino que al final Gaara le acababa haciendo el amor en la bañera, también lo obligaba a tumbarse cada noche junto a ella y lo abrazaba de manera que su cabeza estuviera junto a su pecho escuchando su suave latido. Lo mimaba y le daba cariños como a un rey pero nada de todo lo que intentaba funciona y estaba empezando a darse por vencida.

Estaba deprimida ese día, había fingido estar bien para no preocupar sin razón aparente al pelirrojo, por eso en cuanto se despidieron con un piquito y cerró la puerta suspiró decaída sin evitar un sollozo.

¿Qué pasaría si no conseguía hacer dormir a Gaara? ¿Seria capaz de soportar la pena y la angustia de verlo algún día caer sin conocimiento al suelo por el cansancio? No, por supuesto que no lo soportaría. Se pondría a llorar como una magdalena ante todos.

Aprovechando que Gaara había querido darle el día libre para que ella también descansara, decidió despejarse un poco aseando la casa.

Limpió cristales, barrió y fregó los suelos de la casa, recogió el poco desorden que había pues los dos eran organizados y pulcros. Solo cuando estaba organizando unos papeles cayó el sobre donde estaban las recomendaciones que había seguido para el insomnio.

Una de las hojas cayó al suelo y acto seguido se agachó para verla, al abrirla y leer cual era el contenido se despertó una pequeña llama de esperanza.

Aun no había probado a poner en marcha la posdata.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Llegó relativamente temprano ese atardecer de Sábado a casa, la verdad debía de admitir que su nuevo horario le gustaba muchísimo más, no por tener menos trabajo, que también lo agradecía, si no que pasaba más tiempo con sus hermanos y mejor aun con Hinata.

Increíblemente su relación al verse los dos más a menudo había avanzado sin saberlo muy gratamente, tanto que estaba buscando ¡Ya! La manera de decirle lo que estaba deseando desde hace medio año pero no sabe como plantearle.

Sus hermanos estaban encantados con la idea, en cuanto se los dijo lo primero que hicieron fue ponerse los dos a llorar a moco tendido y seguidamente se vio en un abrazo de oso aplastante y asfixiante de parte de ellos.

Temari gritaba y hablaba entrecortadamente pues el llanto no le dejaba hablar de lo feliz que estaba por él y lo orgullosa que se sentía y Kankuro no paraba de darle paternales golpecitos en la espalda lloriqueando lo mucho que había madurado y crecido.

En conclusión que ellos parecían más emocionados que él.

Cuando llegó a casa el olor a comida recién hecha lo golpeó de lleno en toda la nariz, su estomago sin poder evitarlo le pedía que le diera de comer de esa comida que de seguro estaría tan o más deliciosa de lo que ya olía.

Guiado por el hambre anduvo por el recibidor hasta entrar a la cocina y ver a la Hyuuga colocando la mesa vestida con un delantal y peinada con una cola de caballo.

-Oh, lo siento no te escuche llegar. –Se acercó tranquilo hasta donde estaba ella. Ella comprendió que es lo que quería recibir y se lo concedió encantada. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras él la tomaba de la cintura. –Bienvenido a casa.

Lo besó tiernamente como siempre cuando llegaba de la oficina.

-¿Tienes hambre? –El rugido de estomago del pelirrojo le dio la respuesta. Gaara se sintió un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar. –Tu estomago habla por si solo, toma asiento enseguida te sirvo la cena.

La comida trascurrió tranquila, él le contó las pocas cosas interesantes en su día de trabajo causando que la peliazul se riera al ver el verdadero malestar que le causaba el consejo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y limpiaron la cocina ayudándose el uno al otro, el pelirrojo le dijo que se daría un baño antes de "acostarse" porque acostarse no podía ya que no podía dormir, lo que no sabía es lo que Hinata le tenía deparado esa noche.

Mientras escuchaba el agua caer de la ducha en el cuarto de baño, una ducha rápida, ella se puso su ropa para dormir, un camisón de seda corto que le llagaba a un par de dedos sobre las rodillas de color violeta con el pecho de encajes y de tirantilla fina. Cuando terminó de vestirse miró la hora que marcaba el reloj de su mesita antes de darle la vuelta para que el pelirrojo no pudiera ver la hora.

-Las nueve en punto, tengo que tomar la píldora. –Por mucho que le gustaran los niños aun era pronto por no hablar de que no estaba casados.

Justo en ese momento salía el pelirrojo del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla, miro a la peliazul meterse la pastilla en la boca y sorber un poco de agua. Verla con ese conjunto de ropa hizo que notara un leve calor en las mejillas.

Estaba preciosa con ese camisón.

Cuando se acercó a la cama, Hinata ya estaba sentada y tapada con las mantas, echó un poco las cobijas y se tumbó a su lado. No pudo evitar tomarla de la mano y acariciarle el dedo anular suavemente.

-¿Por qué últimamente me tomas y me acaricias constantemente las manos?

-Me gusta imaginarme como seria tu mano con eso puesto.

-¿El que?

-Cuando llegue el momento idóneo te lo diré.

Entrelazó sus dedos firmemente y cambió su mirada de sus manos a su rostro. Hinata se había acercado a él y sus narices casi se rozaban. Lo tomó de la mejilla y acercó su cara para unir sus labios.

Gaara cerró los parpados disfrutando de la dulce intromisión cuando abrió su boca y notó la lengua de la Hyuuga rozarse con la suya para que la imitara. Las rozaron batallando por ser el ganador mientras el pelirrojo inconscientemente tumbaba a Hinata sobre el colchón y esta se abrazaba a su espalda y lo incitaba a recostarse sobre ella.

Con ella tumbada y con el pelo esparcido por el colchón fue bajando de su boca a su cuello suavemente. Hinata suspiró al sentirlo besar sus clavículas y acariciar sus muslos por dentro del camisón.

Volvió a unir sus labios apresurado, fue recibido con entusiasmo y ardor.

Mientras se besaban Gaara se irguió sin dejar de besarla y se desabotonaba la camisa del pijama lanzándola en un sillón que había cerca, junto a una de las ventanas, aprovechando que estaba sin la prenda la peliazul no pudo evitar aruñarlo cuando él froto su hombría sobre su vientre.

-Gaara… -Su nombre salió jadeado.

-Que. –Pasó a su oreja para mordisquearle el lóbulo como sabia que a ella le gustaba.

-Ahh… por favor, hazme el amor esta noche.

Lo escuchó reír con esa sonrisa ronca y sensual tan típica de él. Le habló en el oído.

-Ya tenía pensado hacerte el amor esta noche aunque no me lo pidieras. –Se apretó a ella para que notara como estaba ya de avanzada su excitación. Hinata gimió arqueándose y el le quitó el camisón sin dudarlo. No llevaba sostén. – Grr… aunque ahora viéndote así debajo de mi, no creo que te deje detenerme… me excitas demasiado.

-Pues ni se te ocurra contenerte.

-No quiero hacerte daño.- Con cariño le acarició la mejilla y la besó en la frente.

-Y yo quiero que por una vez en la vida no te contengas y me hagas el amor salvajemente.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente unos segundos con una expresión inteligible.

-Hinata ¿Me estas pidiendo sexo duro?

Vio la oportunidad perfecta de que él se descargara de energía con esa pregunta y decidió seguirle la corriente aunque estuviera tan roja como un tomate.

-Tal vez. –Le habló provocativamente mientras hacia círculos en su torso desnudo. -¿Tu quieres? –Lo rodeó con las piernas acercándolo a ella, él gruñó con el roce y la lamida en su nuez.

-Hinata te lo advierto deja de tentarme.

Eso por extraño de parecer la entristeció, no pudo evitar que se le apagara la mirada y se le aguaran los ojos con peligro de ponerse a llorar. Gaara lo notó enseguida y se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer.

¡Joder! La había ofendido sin querer, era un completo imbécil que no sabia ni como tratar a su chica.

-Hinata no vayas a llorar por favor, no se que hacer cuando te pones así ¿Qué te ocurre?

-A veces pienso que no das todo lo que puedes porque no soy suficiente para ti, que soy poca cosa.

¿Hinata pensaba que? ¿Qué se había fumado para pensar tal cosa? ¿Poca cosa para él? Por favor, si le tocaba uno solo de sus sedosos cabellos y ya se creía estar en el cielo, ni hablar entonces de cuando ella le besaba, casi un orgasmo por caricia y aun así ¿No se creía suficiente para él?

-No digas estupideces, nunca y escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a pensar eso ¿Entendido? Créeme si no fueras suficiente para mi no te tendría a mi lado durante todos estos años. –La besó casi con rudeza. –Te quiero nunca dudes de eso y bueno… - Titubeó un poco mientras sentía las mejillas arder. –Si quieres que te haga el amor como tu deseas lo haré.

Con el ambiente más calmado Gaara decidió que sus pantalones sobraban al igual que su ropa interior así que se los quitó y sin más deslizó también las pequeñas braguitas de Hinata por sus torneadas piernas.

Desnudos ambos se echaron la sabana por encima.

Una de las manos que estaban a cada lado del rostro de la Hyuuga se deslizó acariciando desde su cuello, pasando por sus senos, rozando uno de sus rosados pezones hasta llegar a su vientre y después entre sus piernas.

-¡Gaara! –Jadeó arqueándose sintiendo como la tocaba.

-Ya estas lo suficientemente húmeda para que pueda entrar. –Le separó las piernas y se colocó correctamente entre ellas. La miró fijamente. –Entraré con fuerza te lo advierto.

Solo tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que Gaara entrara con fuerza llegando hasta el final e hiciera golpear el cabecero de la cama contra la pared solo con una embestida.

Con solo la intromisión estaba al borde de haber llegado al orgasmo cuando él apenas le había echo nada aun. No había podido gritar porque el pelirrojo le tapó la boca con un beso animal.

Sin dejarle tiempo para acostumbrarse y tomar aire empezó un poderoso y salvaje vaivén.

La cama se movía furiosa contra el suelo, chocaba con la pared sin cesar y seguro que el griterío que estaban dando, ella gimiendo sin control y el blasfemando y gruñendo como una bestia tendrían a los vecinos sin poder pegar ojo y con un seguro viaje a un psicólogo.

Estaba comiéndole el cuello mientras ella sin poder hacer otra cosa que gemir le arañaba su fornida espalda.

La obligó a soltarlo y antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa tomó sus piernas y se las colocó sobre los hombros para rápidamente agarrar con ambos manos el cabecero de la cama y seguir moviéndose con violencia, al más puro salvajismo.

No podía más, ella había llegado hace unos segundos a su primera culminación y él seguía igual moviéndose cada vez con más rapidez.

Estaba totalmente enloquecido, estaba a punto de tener el orgasmo más intenso, alucinante y arrasador que jamás hubiera tenido, chocaba con furia sus caderas contra ella, les quedarían hematomas a los dos cuando acabaran pero, ¿Qué importaba eso en ese momento? Ya se preocuparían de los moretones luego, ahora solo importaba el cosquilleo que acababa de apoderarse de su punta y como rápidamente gritaba. -¡Joder Hinata! – Y eyaculaba llevándose consigo el segundo orgasmo de la peliazul.

Bajó las piernas de Hinata de sus hombros y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado del colchón saliendo en el proceso de la feminidad de la Hyuuga.

Estaba ido, no sentía absolutamente nada.

_-Dios… ha sido maravilloso… nunca me he corrido tanto… -_ Giró su rostro hacia la ojiblanco, esta apenas podía respirar. Sus pechos se movían tan rápido que era prácticamente imposible dejar de mirarlos, sus mejillas estaban rojísimas y su cuerpo perlado de sudor como él con algunos cabellos pegados al rostro. _–Me siento el hombre más poderoso que puede haber en el mundo al verla así._

_ -Estoy agotada y no he hecho nada, estoy segura de que esto aun no le ha cansado ni para siquiera bostezar. Tendré que utilizar toda la fuerza que poseo para intentar agotarlo.- _ Abrió los ojos y viró su rostro solo para encontrarse una mirada extraña de parte de Gaara. La estaba mirando con cara de bobo enamorado y con orgullo.

Cuando se disponía a hablarle él la interrumpió con el beso más apasionado y agradecido que nunca le había dado.

-Te quiero… - Le susurró sobre sus labios al separarse, no pudo menos que sonrojarse aun más.

Lo besó esta vez ella colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

-Hi…Hinata ¿Qué haces?

Mientras le mordía el cuello balanceaba de delante a tras las caderas rozando su pene con su intimidad.

-Intentar que te excites de nuevo, quiero hacerlo otra vez.

No sabia que cosa se había comido o bebido la Hyuuga pero estaba encantado.

-Las veces que quie ¡Arrrgg Hinata! –Antes de dejarlo terminar de hablar se había auto penetrado y se movía con la misma velocidad y rudeza que antes uso con ella. –No…No pares…

La tomó de sus senos los cuales se balanceaban con cada movimiento para masajearlos con deseo o los pellizcaba de tanto en cuando con un poco de maldad para escucharla gritar.

Se excitó increíblemente al escuchar a la Hyuuga soltar una blasfemia y decirle a gritos que le lamiera los pechos y se moviera más rápido.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de esa manera tan sucia por culpa del placer.

Siguieron moviéndose sin parar hasta llegar al clímax una y otra y otra vez hasta dejar sus cuerpos para el arrastre, cansados y fatigados. El interior del pelirrojo seco sin dada que expulsar y Hinata sin ser capaz de notar nada de caderas para abajo.

Calló boca abajo y seguidamente el pelirrojo sobre ella al tiempo que salía de su feminidad por detrás. Rodó a un lado para evitarle soportar su peso notando que las sabanas estaban húmedas.

Hinata se giró y se abrazó a él moviéndose con dificultad.

_-Si alguien viniera ahora para atacarnos no podríamos defendernos.- _Puso su mano derecha sobre su pectoral izquierdo notando los aun rápidos latidos del corazón de Gaara. Este la rodeó con uno de sus brazos acercándola más a su cuerpo con posesividad y tomándole con su otra mano la que ella tenía en su pecho.

-_Mañana tendré agujetas del grandioso esfuerzo que he requerido, pero vaya si ha merecido la pena, ahora estoy 100% seguro de que es la chica perfecta para…_- Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un enorme bostezo y una lagrima saliendo de uno de sus ojos. _–Estoy muy cansado, me pesan muchísimo los parpados y el cuerpo._

Agotado no pudo evitar cerrar poco a poco los ojos y relajarse, invadiendo su cuerpo una especie de sensación de perdida de la realidad y la consciencia.

Recostada en su pecho notó que sus latidos y respiración se habían vuelto acompasados y tranquilos, su abrazo más débil y más tenue su respiración. Cuando alzó la cabeza no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo y una sonrisa cargada de amor y una enorme felicidad.

Gaara estaba placida y profundamente dormido.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Como si hubiera estado inconsciente en otro lugar diferente comenzó a abrir los ojos, primero frunció un poco el ceño por la tenue claridad que entraba a su izquierda, una vez acostumbrado levantó los parpados con una agradable sensación de pereza y morriña en el cuerpo mientras observaba lo primero que sus ojos captaron cuando enfocó la mirada, la ventana.

_-¿Qué ha pasado? Recuerdo haber abrazado a Hinata después de la tremenda noche de sexo que tuvimos y después un gran vacío negro. –_ Y hablando de Hinata, giró la cabeza y se encontró los perlados ojos de su novia mirándolo con verdadera adoración y ternura.

-Buenos días Gaara.

-¿Qué me ha ocurrido? Me encuentro mucho mejor que el resto de días.

La peliazul sonrió y se abalanzó a besarlo con suavidad.

-Al fin después de mucho esfuerzo empleado conseguí que anoche te durmieras.

-¿He… He dormido? –La ojiblanco asintió con tranquilidad. No se lo podía creer, después de quince años de insomnio durmió. -¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Pues antes de dormirme, mire la hora y vi que eran las doce y te has levantado ahora que son… -Miró a su mesita de noche. – ¡Vaya! ¡Las diez de la mañana! Has dormido diez horas seguidas sin despertarte.

Si aun no se podía creer que había dormido, mucho menos que fueran diez horas, pero se encontraba con creces en mejor forma y de mejor humor así que no pasaba nada. Además dormir no estaba tan mal ahora que lo pensaba, era relajante.

Ahora comprendía la afición de Nara Shikamaru por dormir.

-Un momento, ¿Has dicho al principio que has sido tú quien me durmió?

-Si y antes de que digas nada tienes que leer una cosa. –Se separó de su cuerpo y él gruñó por la perdida de su piel desnuda junto a la suya. –Toma.

Leyó las dos hojas escritas por la mismísima Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja, Tsunade. Eran consejos y métodos para curar el insomnio.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Hinata?

-¿Es que no esta claro? Porque te amo y estaba preocupada por ti, no sabes lo que es ver a la persona que más quieres ir un día y otro al trabajo sin descansar ¿Sabes que es sentir el miedo de pensar que cualquier día te puedes desmayar o algo peor por culpa del insomnio? No, no puedo vivir con eso. – Lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. –Te amo demasiado y es egoísta, pero haré todo lo que haga falta para tenerte sano a mi lado.

No necesitó saber más, ya le había dicho suficiente y no veía mejor momento que ese. La alejó de su cuerpo y salió de la cama hasta dirigirse al armario sin preocuparse en ocultar su desnudez.

Hinata lo mirada sonrojada por verlo desfilar ante ella sin nada puesto y por la mirada tenaz que poseía mientras se acercaba a ella.

Se arrodilló justo al lado de la cama.

-Hinata. –La nombrada se sentó en la cama sujetándose la sabana al pecho, tapándose. – La semana pasada me preguntaste sobre lo que había escrito en el calendario sobre el día 21 de Junio y el porqué de mirar y tocarte tanto las manos, te dije esas veces que cuando llegara el momento indicado te lo diría y no veo mejor momento que este. –Respiró hondo para reunir valor que no necesitaba. –Hace apenas unos minutos me has demostrado que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mi por difícil o imposible que esta sea porque me… me… me amas, fuiste a tu aldea sola sabiendo el peligro de ese viaje en solitario, te enfrentaste al consejo de Suna y te has dado la molestia de seguir todo esto solo por mi…, yo… yo… ¡Demonios! Esto es más difícil de lo que yo creía… Veras Hinata con todo esto que te estoy diciendo y con lo que ya sabes de mi pasado el cual aceptaste sin importar lo oscuro que sea, quiero que sepas que quiero pasar el resto de lo que me queda de vida a tu lado por eso quiero…

Hinata estaba callada sin saber que decir hasta que Gaara abrió los puños y apareció una pequeña cajita forrada en piel negra, sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar al saber que significaba eso.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo Hinata Hyuuga. - Un anillo sencillo de oro blanco, brillante con una hermosa y reluciente perlita. -¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres casar…

-¡Si! – No le dejó terminar la frase. Se abalanzó sobre él cayendo los dos al suelo sin importarles que estuvieran sin ropa, ni la desbaratada cama con los cojines y las sabanas desperdigados por la habitación, ni el frío suelo. -¡Dios mío Gaara por supuesto que si!

Solo importaban en ese momento tenerse el uno al otro y el beso que se estaban dando, apasionado, candente y cargado de cariño proclamando el nuevo cambio en sus vidas.

Puede que esa noche el pelirrojo no durmiera, no por el insomnio, ni por el trabajo, no nada de eso. Esa noche ni él ni su prometida dormirían porque tendrían que celebrar sobre las nuevas sabanas lo mucho que se amaban.

FIN

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ichibi *: Biju de una cola o como todos conocemos nuestro queridísimo Shukaku.**

**Bento*: Cajita para la comida.**

**Al fin un One-shot de esos que tanto me gustan escribir y que posiblemente algún día me eliminen por el contenido Lemon, pero que más da, por ahora soy feliz de haber terminado con esta idea que me tenía rondando la mente desde hace semanas.**

**Se que ha empezado muy aburrido y lo siento muchísimo de verdad, pero de otro modo no sabia como comenzar el fic, pero os habréis percatado que conforme se va avanzando la historia se caldea.**

**Bueno no molesto más que estas partes no gusta leerlas a muchos/as (yo incluida) solo pido que me digan las faltas que vean y que no me maten por el OoC.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a Kage ni Hime, que llevaba ya con ganas leer una historias de las mías con Lemon… espero que te guste y que te haya quitado el gunasillo.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
